


Burnt

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [113]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It was Monroe’s idea to take a cooking class.





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/832078.html?thread=104288846#t104288846) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

It was Monroe’s idea to take a cooking class, something nice and normal for them to do together. He was also the one that liked cooking the most, so Nick supposed it was a sort of treat for him as well. Which was fine.

The actual class though…

“How did you manage to set the fruit tart on fire?” Monroe stared in horror at the still smoking remains of their class assignment. “There wasn’t even supposed to be any cooking at this point!”

Nick grimaced. “Everyone’s gotta be bad at something, right?”

“Bad,” Monroe replied testily, “would be an understatement.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
